nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Beaverwick
Kings (Kings Island) |nextto= |nicknames=''Beavers'' |language=English |saint=Saint Nicholas |hexacode=KI-BE-01 }}Beaverwick is a Lovian village located in the state of Kings. Located at the northernmost point of Kings Island, it is the third most populated settlement on the island. Because of its location, the village operates a very successful port, which includes a pier for cruises and ferries. As of a 2015 census, it has a population of 2,718. English is spoken as a first language by 56.7% of the population, whilst Dutch is spoken by 31.3% of the population, whilst 12% of the population speak other languages. History In 1938, Lovian fishermen asked for a new boatdock. This was built, at the northern tip of Kings Island, in 1943. The dock was enlarged in 1950. On a year basis, the dock was used by about 300 fishing boats. Also, ferries to and from Seven and Clymene came in frequently. In the mid-1960s, the surrounding fishermen houses developed into a small hamlet, that was only accessible by boat or by foot. In 1964, the present name of Beaverwick was given to the dock and hamlet. That same year was the dock's top year. In the 1980s the fishing industry in Beaverwick decreased heavily. In those days, many docks stood empty for months. This trend continued in the 1990s. Cause for this great decline was Beaverwick's lack of road connections. When the economy started to grow again in late 2009, for the first time in 27 years, plans were made to connect the hamlet with Newhaven by a highway. This was part of the 2010 highway plan by Secretary of Energy, Environment and Transportation Andy McCandless Economy Livestock About 90% of the total number of goats that are kept in Lovia, are walking on fields near Newhaven and especially Beaverwick. A couple of large farms who are specialized in the keeping of goats are after the port the most important income and expenses in the town. Transportation Transportation is an important sector in the Beaverwick economy. Although most transportation is public, there is also a decent amount of private transportation that takes place out of the King's Docks. The Kings North Railway Station, located in southwest Beaverwick, is the primary railway station used by residents of Beaverwick; it is part of the Kings State Line. Additionally, the Kings Bus Authority will run two bus lines through Beaverwick. The two lines will intersect at the Luca and Villanova Stadium. Highway 3 is another major part of Beaverwick's transportation sector; it connects Beaverwick with Newhaven and extends to Portland, and by way of Highway 4, to Sylvania. The nearest airport is Newhaven Airport, which is a short train ride away from Beaverwick's Kings North Railway Station. Village map * *1 - Sagan Street, after the first Governor of Kings, Lawrence Sagan (1905-1909) * *2 - Feinman Street, after Governor Peter Feinman (1937-1948) See also * Newhaven Trivia * Beaverwick is currently the only place in Lovia having a triangle-shaped seal. References Category:Beaverwick Category:Settlement Category:Settlement in Kings Category:District of Kings Category:Kings Category:Village